That smile Grr!
by dilhas
Summary: I wrote this because I was thinking of doing something different. So, I made this fanfiction about Portugal and Spain :D I hope you like it :3


"_Espanha_…" Portugal was red because of the anger.

"Portugal…?" Once again, he irritated her. Was always like this. Every time Antonio visit Maria, she /always/ get angry.

"If you talk about a DAMN IBERIAN UNION AGAIN, I SWEAR I KILL YOU, YOU BIG SON OF A…" she stopped. "Get out of my house… NOW" Hit him with the broom.

"Alright, alright, _Hermana_…" With the smile that irritates Maria, Antonio leaved the house. Portugal knew that in a few minutes, he will be there again. So, she prepared to face that stupid Tomatoes guy again.

But then, hours passed.

"Probably, he gave up" Somehow, she didn't felt happy, as supposed to. Instead, she felt really sad, like if she missed him. Maria shook her head to dispel such thoughts "He will come again tomorrow, I know that. It's in his veins, bother me…" She sighed "Why do I even care about this, anyway?" She went to her room and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"A WEEK? Meu Deus, I'm in paradise" It's been a week since the last time she saw him. Every day, she convinced herself that he would come to bother her again… But he didn't. He didn't come. And that made her feel scared. What if Spain left her? "Grr… Why am I felling this? "<p>

And then, months passed and she realized that as much she ordered Spain to leave her alone, that was not what she wanted, because the Portuguese girl couldn't live without the discussions, without the fights, without that irritating smiles… Without him. Knowing exactly what she feel and knowing exactly what she needed to say, she ran to Spain's house. Maria knocked the door and a servant opened it.

"He is not here" The servant said.

"Where is he, then?" She asked impatiently.

"He is picking tomatoes, in h…" The servant couldn't finish his line because Portugal started to run away. She knew exactly where Antonio picked his tomatoes. She saw him in the middle of the field.

"_Hermana_?" Surprised to see her.

"Antonio… I want to talk to you" Blushing. She's not used to talk about feelings. Especially with Spain.

"_Esta bien_**,** Maria" Once again, he made the smile that she hates. The smile that made her kneels shake.

"I wanted to say that…" Suddenly, started to rain.

"Oh no! Let's go to the cottage… Probably there's no one there, but we need to get off of this rain"

"Me and you?... In a cottage?...Do I have another option?" She pretended to be upset, but actually, she liked the idea.

"¡_Por supuesto!_ Get completely soaked and end up to catching a cold " He grabbed her hand, making her heart beat very fast "But I will not let that happen" Once again, he made that smile and took Maria to the cottage.

* * *

><p>So, they were alone in that tiny little house. Antonio lit the fire to keep them warm. And then, he began to take off his shirt.<p>

"W-What the hell are you doing?" Portugal asked, red as a Spanish tomatoes.

"Dry the shirt!" He looked to her and their eyes meet. A strange climate started to form, but Spain looked back to the fire, breaking this moment. Portugal continued to look to him. She had to admit that this guy was very attractive. The dark-skinned, the well defined abdominals, that messy hair… "Will you put your clothes to dry, too? Or will you wait until you catch a cold?"

"WH-WHAT? I will not take my clothes off…" Tries to hide her red face.

"There's no problem at all… It's just me!" She swallowed and then took a deep breath.

"Fine!" Portugal started to unbuttoned her shirt, wearing only a bra to cover her chest, and placed it near the fireplace. Spain was near the fire too and, since they were very closed, the Portuguese girl fell over Antonio "D-Des-cu-cul-pa!" she said stuttering.

But none of them moved. Portugal because was too embarrassed, and Spain because was not an uncomfortable and awkward position. He stared at the Portuguese girl and noticed that a small strand of hair fell to the front of her eyes. So, Spain extended his hand to her hair and moved it to behind her ear, act that made her blushing.

"MORON" punched Spain "Who gave you permission to touch in my hair?" He just shrugged his shoulders, and that was the final straw to Portugal "This…" Punched him again "Was because of that 60 years living in hell! This…" Another punch "was because you didn't talk to me in months… And this" Another punch "It's because you have the most irritating smile and at the same time, the most beautiful one of Earth"

Antonio was paralyzed for a while, after hearing those words from Portugal. And when finally he realized what he had heard, he pulled her towards him and kissed her. Portugal did not closed her eyes. In the beginning, she left them wide open, closing them as she took the conscious of what she was doing. In every moment of open the lips of the Portuguese girl, Antonio didn't hesitate to fully exploit every corner of Maria's mouth. They separated few moments later, breathing hard. Feeling her breasts very closed to his chest, made him wanted her right there, in that exactly moment.

"Why…" It cost to breath. The desire didn't let her speak normally "Why didn't you talk… to me… in the last months?" Antonio stared at her, thinking of how he will answer that, without ruining that magical moment.

"I thought that you wanted me to stop with the Iberian Union thing…" He grabbed her more "I thought that you were tired of that…" She looked to his beautiful green eyes and kissed him.

"Estúpido!" She kissed his neck"I don't want you to stop… I need our 'fight moments' I can't live without the discussions, without the fights, without your irritating smile… Without you"

Once again, Antonio was paralyzed. She was really saying that? Or this was a dream? After he realized that was actually happen, he kissed her passionately. Then, he started to kiss her neck, and every part of her body, until he reached her breast. There, he stopped and looked to her.

"_Te amo_" The girl smiled and he smiled too.

"_Eu também te amo_"


End file.
